Gracias por mentirme
by Shapira Weasley
Summary: Ni siquiera el gusto amargo de la traición le impedía a Marron disfrutar cada vez que él le hacía el amor. ¿Hacer el amor? Tal vez no fueran las palabras exactas para describir su acto sexual; arrebatador, animal, doloroso... Mentiroso, aunque tal vez no tanto. LEMMON.


**Título**: Gracias por mentirme.

**Pareja**: _Trunks/Marron_.

**Rated**: _M -sexo explícito-._

**Género**: _Angustia/Drama._

**Tamaño**: _OS_.

**Resumen**: Ni siquiera el gusto amargo de la traición le impedía a Marron disfrutar cada vez que él le hacía el amor. ¿Hacer el amor? Tal vez no fueran las palabras exactas para describir su acto sexual; arrebatador, animal, doloroso... Mentiroso, aunque tal vez no tanto.

**Disclaimer**:_ Akira Toriyama es el jefe, dueño, erudito o como quieran llamarlo, pero a él le pertenece DB._

* * *

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo ella dejó que eso sucediera? ¿Cómo fue él capaz de hacerla caer de esa manera? Marron apretó los puños con fuerza, y giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia un costado, su mejilla derecha se golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo, el helado suelo en donde su cuerpo, a pesar de estar casi completamente desnudo, no se quejaba por ello.

Su camisa oscura estaba levantada hasta la altura de su cuello, dejando ver a sus pechos sostenidos y tapados por una suave tela blanca de encaje. Respiró con fuerza cuando, una vez más, Trunks volvió a rozar su masculinidad con su centro femenino. Su pollera, larga hasta las rodillas y blanca, ahora estaba en su cintura, completamente abollada, y sus piernas largas y bien torneadas estaban completamente descubiertas, a merced de las manos de Trunks, que las sostenía con fuerza a los costados de su cadera.

¿Qué podía ella hacer? Después de todo, también era su culpa. Sí, él la seguía buscando a pesar de haberle pedido incontables veces que la dejara en paz, y siempre terminaba tomándola como si fuera suya, pero también ella tenía la culpa por permitírselo. Sí, era su culpa haberse enamorado de un completo narcisista, tan guapo como devastador, tan ardiente en momentos como muy frío en otros.

Como ahora, él era efusivo, la quería, la poseía, la tocaba, la miraba, con un intenso fuego, la deseaba. No como después, que seguramente se levantaría, juntaría sus cosas (apenas su celular y tal vez la llave de su coche) y se iría, arreglándose el pantalón en el camino y volviendo a colocarse la camisa en ellos. Porque él casi nunca se desvestía, en realidad, nunca lo hizo. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? No quería hablarle, y que escuchara su voz atormentada, tampoco quería mirarle, y que viera el dolor en sus ojos, un dolor provocado por la sensación de ser usada: una tan fuerte y de la realidad de esos momentos que podía hacerla llorar.

Una de sus fuertes y masculinas manos abandonó su pierna, para dirigirse hacia sus pechos. Los desnudó rápidamente, sin tapujos. Y, sin preguntarse si a ella le dolería, comenzó a succionar con su boca uno de los pezones, a morderlos de manera morbosa, y con la mano desocupada tiraba y apretaba el otro pecho. Marron tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sin querer ver la escena, ni que tampoco ella lo llevara a dejar de resistirse y gemir, demostrarle que él la hacía fallecer de placer.

—Les encantan... —dijo, sobre sus pechos, pellizcó con fuerza— A ellos les encantan tus pechos...

Marron sentía ganas de llorar. Cada vez que él se lo recordaba, cada vez que todo volvía a ser aún peor con esas palabras. Porque si tener sexo con una persona que en algún momento te falló demasiado es horrible, saber que él te está volviendo a engañar en esos momentos es aún peor**.**

* * *

Deslizó sus masculinos dedos sobre la imagen que tenía frente a él. Sonrió. Le sonrió a la fotografía. Como si estuviera volviendo a pasar ese momento, tan erótico, demasiado... Su erección no tardaría en crecer, no podría aguantarlo más, así que tenía que terminar rápido. Cambió de fotografía, llevando a la que antes observaba con auténtica fascinación al final, detrás de todas las demás fotografías. Ahora sí que sonreía, con todos los dientes.

—Ésta es mi preferida —comentó, mientras una mano frente a él se estiraba para que se la entregara. Y así lo hizo.

Observó con orgullo como las facciones del hombre se regocijaban de placer con solo mirar. Sí, definitivamente esa era una de las mejores fotografías. Y su preferida. La mujer rubia, dueña de un cuerpo espectacular con curvas que denotaban movimientos, estaba con la espalda completamente arqueada, mientras que sus pechos se estrujaban contra el suelo, al igual que casi todo su rostro, que giraba de manera fantástica hacia la cámara y mostraba un rostro surcado por el placer, mientras que las manos masculinas, a las que Trunks identificó como suyas, estaban agarrando con fuerza a la cadera femenina, sosteniéndola arriba, mientras la penetraba con rudeza.

—Eres un jodido enfermo —comentaba el hombre, moviendo la cabeza con fascinación, casi besando a la fotografía—. Esto está perfecto. Quiero ver las otras.

Trunks sonrió gustoso. Lo que estaba haciendo, al principio, le había hecho sentirse un imbécil y maldito hijo de perra. Pero ahora ya no. Le encantaba ponerse a mirar cada una de esas fotografías, incluso aquellas que eran borrosas, y deleitarse con el cuerpo de esa mujer, con cada pose que había hecho con ella, recordando el placer, los gemidos demostrándolo y los gritos del final. ¿Se estaba volviendo un demonio?. Le parecía un arte, el arte más benigno de todos, y placentero, pero arte al fin.

—Aquí están todas —tiró un sobre blanco muy relleno sobre la mesa—. Creo que ya es suficiente.

Tenía que parar. Tenía que hacerlo. Dejar de ser tan enfermo. Antes de terminar cayendo por completo en esa red mafiosa. Además, el trato había sido una tanda de fotografías eróticas, con una mujer hermosa y poseída. Y él lo había hecho. Ésta segunda tanda fue para dejar todo más que saldado. Y porque la idea de volver a hacerlo le había encantado tanto, en demasía, lo suficiente como para volver a cometer la atrocidad.

—Qué buen trabajo has hecho, niño —el humo del cigarro que el hombre tenía en sus manos se expandió por toda la pequeña habitación mientras cogía el sobre.

Trunks arqueó sus cejas, furioso, al escuchar llamarlo niño. Pero no se podía enojar. No con esa persona tan peligrosa y enferma, aún más que él mismo. Y en realidad era un niño comparado con ese viejo de unos sesenta años, que incluso parecía de menos pero no lo era. Esperó ansioso los elogios de su estafador, con las manos descansando en sus bolsillos del pantalón, y sus ojos vagando por los recuadros de la habitación. Mujeres desnudas, preciosas, realmente hermosas, pero ninguna era tan linda e inocente como la suya.

Inocente... demasiado. Hasta al punto de haberle creído todas esas estupideces que él le había dicho para llevársela a la cama.

* * *

Acababa de dejarle un chupón, uno doloroso, cerca de su seno izquierdo. Y parecía disfrutar tanto. Ella temblaba bajo su tacto, bajo su peso, pero no todo era exactamente al placer, no todo se debía a la efímera sensación de ser tocada por tan hábiles manos. Como un último regalo, le obsequió una fuerte chupada en su pezón, y su mano le agarró de los cabellos, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿No vas a decirme nada antes de que te haga mía? —preguntó, los ojos de ella estaban inexpresivos, con fuerza para que así se vieran, pero inexpresivos.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al tratar así a aquella... ¿desconocida? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que la conocía? Un mes, como mucho, que se habían conocido y, desde entonces, se habían estado viendo en citas. Hasta hace unos cuatro días que a Trunks le había llegado la noticia, y que a él se le había ocurrido la idea, hasta hace tres días que él la había follado sin siquiera preguntárselo, y sacarse fotos que ella no sabía, y ahora estaba nuevamente ahí, en el departamento del cual se había encargado para poder entrar sin que ella se largara a gritar.

—¿Nada? —preguntó, su voz distaba de mostrarse herido, la realidad es que parecía estar disfrutándolo, no se sentía culpable de tratarla así.

—Sólo que... —pestañeó, no había rastros de lágrimas— Me confundí demasiado cuando decidí conocerte..._  
_

Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Trunks, que no fue placentero, no fue de esos que se le daban por montones cuando estaba con ella. Éste había sido doloroso, casi como si algo estuviera hirviéndolo realmente por dentro, le había caído en el centro de su garganta, formando un nudo casi tan duro como los ojos de ella en esos momentos. Ella ahora lo miraba fijamente, y él vio en sus ojos un atisbo de esperanza. Tenía que quitárselo.

La penetró rudamente, con fuerza. Ella gritó, claramente adolorida. Había girado su cabeza hacia ambos lados, intentando que no la viera, que su cabello sedoso y rubio le tapara el rostro, para que él no viera su cara desencajada por el placer, la locura y el dolor. No le funcionó, él, con movimientos de su cabeza, siguió cada uno de sus torpes movimientos, mirándola fijamente. Y ella, aterrada ante tanta paranoia, lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos.

En vez de que su cadera femenina se arqueara hacia la suya, como cualquiera haría, la de ella se hundió contra el suelo. Y él, aunque desesperado pero no herido, la siguió con fuerza. El choque de su pelvis contra la de ella hizo un eco ruidoso en toda la habitación. Ella volvió a gritar, en voz extremadamente baja. Y él, con sus labios casi apoyados sobre los rosas y abiertos de ella, comenzó a moverse sobre ella.

Movimientos fluidos, rápidos, certeros, ruidosos y fuertes. Ella intentó permanecer quieta, pero el cuerpo de Trunks se lo impedía. Las estocadas la hacía temblar, al igual que el suelo que parecía haber dejado de ser firme debajo de ellos. Sus pechos rellenos chocaban contra el torso del hombre, en donde partes desnudas tenían el placer de sentir la carne femenina y la camisa masculina al mismo tiempo.

Trunks agarró con fuerza una de las nalgas pequeñas, pero bien redondeada, y ejerció fuerza sobre ella, hundiendo sus dedos y logrando que ella largara otro grito. Las estocadas eran fuertes, lograban desencajarlos a los dos. Él soltó el cabello de ella y con esa mano se apoyó sobre el suelo. Toda la fuerza de su cuerpo centrándose en su brazo que lo mantenía sin caer sobre ella para poder moverse gustoso. De seguro el brazo luego le quedaría adolorido. Pero ahora no lo sentía, simplemente sentía a la cavidad femenina encerrar su pene con precisión, logrando que estuviera sintiendo una sensación única.

* * *

Se frotó el brazo con fuerza, intentando apaciguar el doloroso tirón que le había agarrado. Estaba recordando esa escena magnífica de ayer, y al parecer el dolor del brazo se recordó que tenía que aparecer. Frente a él, el hombre aún estaba revisando las fotografías, mirando cada una de ellas por unos extensos segundos. Trunks no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto extraño de sólo pensar que éste hombre la estaba viendo desnuda a ella, a Marron, a quien, sin poder creerlo, le gustaría que fuera _su_ mujer. Su Marron.

—Están de maravilla, cada una de ellas es una obra maestra —aspiró el humo, en vez de soltarlo, con voz gruesa agregó;— Pero no veo ninguna fotografía del final. Sabes a qué me refiero.

Sí, claro que lo sabía. Pero no había podido evitarlo, recordaba a la perfección como su cerebro había tomado la decisión en cuestión de segundos y la había llevado a cabo. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué lo llevó a hacerlo. A perder tan preciadas imágenes. Porque, como él había esperado, ella por fin había gemido cuándo él dejó fluir su semen dentro de ella, cuando había acabado. Y esas habían sido unas imágenes estupendas. Pero no lo fueron, él no lo permitió.

* * *

El cuerpo de ella se mecía debajo de él, incitándolo a hacer algo que ni siquiera tenía razón o uso: ya la estaba tomando, ya la estaba cogiendo, y aún así las ganas de hacerle el amor en cada poro de su cuerpo lo absorbían en la maldita locura, la misma que lo llevaba a incrementar sus fuerzas en cada penetración, si es que eso era más posible aún, y a morder el primer trozo de carne que pasara cerca de sus labios: su oreja, su pecho, su cuello, su mejilla, e incluso sus mismos labios rosados que se apretaban con fuerza el uno al otro, intentando no gritar, y qué buen trabajo hacía, ya que él solo escuchaba la dificultad que ella tenía para respirar, algo que sonaba tan bajo que incluso el sonido que sus cuerpos sudorosos provocaban con cada golpe eran más fuertes.

Ella estuvo a punto de gemir, él pudo sentirlo, cuando él golpeó con sus testículos su cuerpo femenino. Pero no lo hizo, porque el flash de la cámara que estaba detrás de la ventana, sostenida por otro hombre, se lo impedía. Le hacía recordar lo infinitamente dolorosa que esa situación era, y lo diabólico que eran sus consecuencias. Trunks se odió. Era cierto que estaba dando todo de él para salvar a su hermana, por eso hacía esto, pero en esos momentos era capaz de dar todo con tal de que ella gimiera: algo que no entendiera, su nombre, una maldición... lo que fuera... sólo quería que ella abriera sus labios y que no fuera su lengua masculina la que tenía que encargarse de ello.

Sin poder ni siquiera creer él mismo lo que hacía se acomodó mejor sobre ella, sin dejar de penetrarla, y colocó sus brazos debajo de la espalda sudada y fría por el suelo de la joven. La alzó y tuvo que obligarla a que cerrara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera masculina. Estuvo a punto de comenzar a caminar cuando ella se movió para acomodarse y no caerse al suelo... La sensación de la feminidad de ella encargándose de atrapar su masculinidad en un túnel de tal placer fue demasiado. Apretó con una de sus manos una de las nalgas de ella y con la otra la sostuvo por el hombro. Una penetración, el sonido de sus cuerpos vibrando, la segunda, el sonido de los gemidos intensos y estrangulados de Trunks, otra penetración más, los ojos de Marron cerrados con fuerzas y sus uñas clavándose en la espalda masculina intentando herirlo. Trunks hubiera seguido así, penetrándola parado, e incluso la había puesto contra la primer pared o mueble que viera, pero el flash le recordó lo que quería.

* * *

El hombre gordo lo había mirado por unos segundos, fijamente a los ojos, sentado detrás de ese escritorio enorme y en esa silla giratoria, más el cigarro que fumaba con gracia, parecía lo que realmente era; un enfermo. Trunks ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el hombre dejó escapar el humo, que se esparció alrededor de su redondeada cara y fue a llegar hasta la cara de Trunks. El joven hombre apretó su mandíbula.

—¿Por qué no están? —gruñó, con la voz enferma.

—Ya terminé mi trabajo con la primera tanda de imágenes —sonrió un poco, irónico agregó—; creí que podría disfrutar un poco de todo lo que pude hacer.

—Disfrutar, maldito hijo de puta, nadie disfrutó tanto como tú —el hombre rió amargamente—. Lo dejaremos ahí porque estoy satisfecho, no subiré ninguna foto de tu hermana... Con la condición de que me des información de esta rubia, dime dónde vive, cómo se llama, qué tan importante es y si tiene alguien que pueda hacerme problemas si la hago desaparecer del mundo y que aparezca en mi casa.

* * *

Se sorprendió al ver que ella intentaba huir ni bien la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama. Los ojos de la rubia estaban abiertos y con mucha curiosidad y odio en ellos, se escapó de las manos de él e intentó irse hacia algún costado de la cama pero él fue más rápido. La agarró del brazo y, sorprendiéndola por su fuerza, la volvió a tumbar sobre la cama. Trunks la observó bien... Su sedoso cabello estaba rodeando su rostro angelical, su cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo... Ella era demasiado hermosa. Y él un maldito por destruir tal belleza.

Quería repararla. Quería arreglar lo que había hecho. Se sintió un bastardo cuando se agachó sobre ella y casi despide un grito de terror por sus maltratados labios. Le pasó un dedo por la sonrojada mejilla, la acarició y con su brazo sostuvo su masculino cuerpo a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—Te haré el amor —le dijo, sin siquiera él poder creer lo que decía—. Te lo mereces, te haré el amor.

* * *

Trunks apretó sus puños y miró con primera vez a ese hombre con suma rudeza. Ese maldito enfermo había amenazado con subir fotos de su preciosa y joven hermana a sus sucias revistas y páginas. Su hermana había sido estafada por un hombre que la había llevado a un hotel, que se había hecho pasar por el novio perfecto por semanas, y ella había estado destrozada desde entonces, y Trunks había estado intentando con desesperación encontrar al maldito responsable. Jamás esperó que el dueño de las fotos le hiciera un simple negocio, que él aceptara. El negocio: una tanda de fotos eróticas con una dulce jovencita. La ganancia: las fotos de su hermana quemadas al instante. El precio: conocer y herir a quien, sin dudas, se había ganado su corazón con las primeras palabras.

—Ya tienes las fotos, quema las de mi hermana y simplemente olvídate de ambas.

—Tú no me dices qué hacer —gruñó el hombre, burlón—. Sólo quiero conocer a esa chica.

—No sé quién es —mentía, mentía tanto... ¿Pero qué era mentir comparado con lo que ya le había hecho a la pobre alma herida de Marron?

—Con que no sabes... —apagó su cigarro y comenzó a guardar foto por foto, como si fueran una reliquia, nuevamente en el sobre—. Lo sabré veinte horas más tarde si no me lo dices, pero veinte horas no es nada comparado con todo el tiempo que tendré para ella.

* * *

Aspiró profundamente cuando el le dio pequeños besos en la clavícula, lentamente levantó un poco el rostro dándole más lugar y no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos lilas de el.

—Entonces... ¿Tu hermana ya está mejor? —preguntó, con la voz sedosa. Trunks se levantó y la observó con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

—Sí, ya pasó una semana desde que le conté y está muy agradecida por todo lo que hice por ella —descendió su mirada hasta los labios de Marron—, quiere conocerte y pedirte perdón, tantas veces como te la mereces, cree que yo no hice lo suficiente.

Marron tuvo ganas de reír porque si Bra Brief supiera la cantidad de maneras en las que Trunks Brief, orgulloso y millonario, se había arrodillado para pedirle perdón y que ella aceptara una cita definitivamente creería que ya fue suficiente perdón. De todos modos, saber que esa chica sabía de lo suyo, de lo que tuvo que pasar, le daba extrema vergüenza. Pero ella también sabía por lo que esa chica tuvo que pasar.

—Lo bueno es que ni sus fotos ni las mías fueron reveladas —admitió, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Sí, y que ese imbécil no intentará hacer nada parecido de nuevo —advirtió antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Genial —Marron rió, risueña— ¿Crees que ya lo encontraron en el desierto?

—Si lo hicieron que suerte para el, pero lo más seguro es que no y en estos momentos ya debe estar muerto —acarició la mejilla de la rubia y le sonrió—. En verdad te quiero.

—Y yo estoy comenzando a creerte.

—¿Que te quiero?

—No, que en verdad llevaste al viejo hasta el desierto... —pestañeó— ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?

—Las fotos lo prueban, él está ahí, no puedes decir que no.

—Las fotos me lo dicen, obvio, pero no cómo lograste que llegue hasta ahí.

—Oh —se sonrojó—, otra larga historia de mi familia que tendrás que saber. Mientras tanto, necesito estar seguro de que me crees que te quiero, porque de verdad que lo hago, y si me podrás corresponder en algún futuro entonces definitivamente quiero confiarte el secreto.

—Trunks, si no llegara a quererte mucho en algún momento nunca te hubiera perdonado lo que me hiciste.

—Lo sé.

—Ahora cuéntame.

—¿Qué te parece si te hago el amor primero y luego te cuento? No quiero que salgas corriendo de mí.

—Preferiría que me hicieras unas tostadas mientras me lo cuentas, y luego volvemos a la cama si quieres.

Él le acarició la frente con extrema suavidad. Era una caricia en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su mirada, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras... Todo era una caricia para Marron, y de verdad que estaba siendo bien consolada con, nada más y nada menos, el auténtico y verdadero amor de un hombre.

—¿Con jugo de naranja o chocolate?

—Hoy te toca elegir a tí.

* * *

_*Corregí unas pequeñas cosas, para que no quedara tan irreal, especialmente al final. Apenas sé cómo me da la cara para poder subir esto, incluso cuando se lo mandé a mi amiga para que lo analice sentí una tremenda vergüenza y ahora mejor ni les cuento... Pero espero que al menos algo se haya disfrutado, es una idea bastante loca, y si bien el fic es un tanto... Perturbador, espero hayan podido apreciarlo, si es así o si es en caso contrario espero que me puedan dejar al menos un comentario, por favor. ¡Adiós! _


End file.
